


Falling

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider 555 | Masked Rider Faiz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba Yuuji's thoughts prior to meeting Smart Lady. Warnings for suicidal ideation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Esperanto available: [Falanta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127710) by [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose)



> Disclaimer: Characters belong to TV-Asahi and Toei.
> 
> Warning: Suicide/suicidal ideation.
> 
> Written 2004.

Ever since he'd gotten out of hospital, Kiba Yuji's life had been out of order.

He'd had so much to look forward to, a life, a girlfriend, and now all was gone. His parents had died, his girl… had stopped coming to his bedside, and his cousin….

His cousin had….

His cousin had told him it would be better if he'd died.

*His Cousin*. His family. The only family he had left. It was apparent that the world had moved on without him, and the world wasn't ready to welcome him back.

And apparently he'd become a killer because of it. Or had he just imagined that?

No, he hadn't forgotten the crashed car. He hadn't forgotten the thrill of the chase, his legs multiplying to four in the hurry to pursue his cousin.

The new form that had seemed awkward for only a second before new instincts took over, his new self rushing to take care of things in a way the old Kiba Yuji would have never thought of.

Maybe he shouldn't have lived. See all the good it had done everybody. He wasn't sure why he was still around. Maybe he was a monster.

He was a monster. One unfit to live. One who didn't belong anymore. A ghost, solid in a shell of flesh, one that didn't know he was dead yet.

The sun was still solid as ever, but his cousin's words echoed in his head, and he knew that whatever had happened, whatever he had become, couldn't last. Shouldn't last.

He didn't belong in the world below him.

Removing his shoes, he scuffed them softly with his socks, as if that mattered. As if anything mattered anymore.

He looked again at the sunrise, carefully memorizing it. There would be no more sunrises for him.

Getting up, he took his first tentative, shaky step. Then his second. And his third.

He looked down. Looked forward.

Took the step that did not exist.

And fell.

End


End file.
